A Kunoichi and a Sannin
by Shaylex
Summary: Sakura Haruno is 18 and is a senior at Downtown Leaf Highschool. Prom is coming up and she scores the big date with Sasuke. Although, being grown up and getting ready to graduate, and has become Tsunade's top medical nin, she is a new target... OroSakSas
1. A Date Dilemma

A Kunoichi and a Sannin

By: Shaylex

Chapter One: A Date Dilemma

Footsteps were heard through the moonlit town.

_Keep running. Just try to get out of my grasp._

The girl had to find a place to hide. She had to get away from him.

_You can run, but you can't hide._

The moon shone brightly, following her every move. For him.

_**I want you for my own.**_

A scream was all that was heard.

--

Sakura awoke with a start. It was a sunny morning in the Downtown Leaf. She gasped for air after awakening from yet another nightmare, "Him again… but who IS he?"

"_Sakura! Breakfast! You don't want to be late for high school again do you?_"

The pink haired teen slumped, _Great, another Monday. Why do the weekends go by so fast?_ She shook her head and climbed out of bed. She opened her closet and pulled out a black tank top and a pair of bright blue faded jeans. She slipped them on. Before Sakura sealed her closet shut, she took a glance at a long pink and black dress hanging up. She smiled, "Friday is gonna be my night. My night with MY Sasuke."

Sakura arrived at her school on her motorcycle. She parked it at her own parking spot, taking the keys out and hopping off. She slid the keys into her My Chemical Romance messenger bag and walked off to class.

First period was study hall and everyone she knew was there. It was a big classroom, so there were about 100 students in there. The best part was that there wasn't a teacher except on some occasions. So they were basically on their own. Sakura walked in, hearing all kinds of talking in little groups. Sakura walked down to her spot where her two closest friends were, Tenten and Hinata. Tenten waved to Sakura, "Hey! There you are!" The bell rang, "…just in time, too."

"Lucky for me." Hinata was staring off into space. "Hinata?"

She jumped, "Oh! Hi, Sakura. I forgot that you were here."

"Who were you looking at?"

She blushed, "Wha-? U-umm, no one!"

Tenten smirked, "She was staring at Naruto, her big crush."

Sakura smiled, "Oh, Hinata… I think Naruto is a great guy for you." Then she thought of something, "I know! Ask him if he could go to the dance with you on Friday!"

She looked up in shock, "I-I… I don't know. What if he refuses? What if he's already going with someone else?"

"I'm sure he's not going with anyone. None of the other girls like him."

Hinata looked down before looking up at him again. She saw him laughing and talking with Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba. Then, after a few minutes of thinking, she nodded, "Okay. I will." So, she walked up to the second to the top row and over to him, "Hi Kiba."

"Hey Hinata. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Umm… Naruto?"

Naruto looked over to her, "Yeah?"

"Umm… I was wondering… if… you could… umm…"

He raised an eyebrow, "If I could what?"

"Umm… if you could… go with me… to… the dance… on Friday…"

Naruto blushed a little, "Uh… oh. Well I…"

Shikamaru shoved him, "Go on, it's as if you're doing anything else with anyone else on Friday." he whispered.

Naruto thought a moment, "Well… I guess… yeah, I will." he smiled.

Hinata shot up, "Really…? You will?"

"Why not? Besides, there's no way that I'd have a chance with Sakura. And… I kinda have liked you. So… yeah."

Hinata smiled and blushed, "Okay… thank you. I'll… see ya." Then she ran off back to Hinata and Tenten.

Naruto smirked and blushed. Shikamaru patted him on the back, "Score. Nice goin'."

Hinata arrived back to where Sakura and Tenten were, "Well?" Tenten asked.

Hinata nodded, "He said yes."

Tenten hugged, "Yay! Hinata scores a date! Finally!"

"Unlike some people." a girl's voice was heard.

Sakura looked up and frowned, "Ino."

The blonde haired girl had on a dark purple tank top with a denim jean skirt. She had on silver bracelets on both of her wrists, about 15 on each side. She also wore silver hoop earrings. "Have you got a date yet, Billboard Brow?"

Sakura smirked, "The question is, 'Do YOU' Ino-Pig?"

Ino placed her hands on her hips and smirked back, "Of course I do. I'm going with Sasuke."

Sakura's smirked disappeared. Then she furrowed her brow, "No way." She turned to Tenten and Hinata, "I'll be back." Then she shoved Ino out of her way, up to the top of the classroom. She kept going until she found the person she was looking for: Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke?"

Sasuke was sitting on one of the desks, legs crossed and arms folded. He had faded baggy jeans and a black tee shirt with a blue long sleeve under it. He looked up to the pink haired teen, "Oh, hi Sakura." he greeted, rather nicely to Sakura's surprise.

"I've got a question."

He turned to face her, without removing from his pose, "Okay, shoot."

"Are you going to the dance on Friday?"

Sasuke smirked, "Lucky for you, I am."

Sakura slumped, "I guess you've got a date then…"

"Only if she says yes."

Sakura looked up, "Huh? Aren't you going with Ino?"

"What? I would never go with her. She's, well…too clingy if you haven't noticed."

Sakura blinked, "Then… who were planning on asking?"

"Say 'yes' Sakura."

"Why?"

"Just say it." He smiled.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow, "Umm… yes?"

Sasuke's smile widened, "There you go. I've got a date now."

Sakura was really confused until it finally clicked in her brain. She smiled, "See you Friday." She turned around and headed back to Ino, who was in complete shock. She slid right by her, "Looks like I've got a date." she smirked and walked over to Tenten and Hinata. Ino stomped over to her friends, not looking back over to Sakura who just scored BIG time.

At lunch, Sakura and her friends were sitting by the vending machines, gossiping about Friday and other things. Then later, Sasuke and his two friends walk over to their table. Sasuke sits next to Sakura, "Hey, Sakura."

Sakura smiled, "Hi, Sasuke."

"I need to talk to you privately for a minute."

Sakura brightened slightly, _Ooh! He just might want to do it early!_ Sakura nodded and they both walked over to the other side of the vending machines. Sakura leans on the vending machines, folding her arms, "Okay. So what's up?"

Sasuke had his hands in his pockets, "Well, it's about Ino."

Sakura slumped, "What about her?" she asked blankly.

"She's been bothering me for the past 2 hours of school."

"What?! Why?!"

"About the dance. She says that I'm too good for you and junk."

_Ugh! That witch thinks she can take away MY Sasuke?!_ "What else did she say?"

"She and her stupid friends were planning a trap, too. Three parts, in fact."

"Hmm… maybe I should write this down…" She pulls out a black pen and gets ready to write on her hand, "Okay, what are they?"

Sasuke smirked, "Glad I picked you." he murmured.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Anyway, first is the bathroom. When you go in, go in the 5th from the left. All the other ones will be clogged or whatever."

"… Okay, what next?"

"Second: Punch line. The right bowl will have a mix of salt, pepper, and red food coloring to make it look like punch."

"And the third?"

"The biggest of all: Since she knows you sing a lot, she knows that you'll be doing karaoke. The microphone will be a fake. Instead, it'll be hooked up to a hose. One of the girls will be controlling the hose outside. So…"

"I ask for a different microphone."

"Exactly."

Writing all of that down, she pops back on the cap and slides it back into her pocket, "Okay. I better get this written down on paper so the ink won't wash off… thanks, Sasuke."

"Of course."

Then he hears a bright voice, "Sasuke! You back here?"

"Oh no. She'll drag me away with her. Umm… quick! Kiss me!"

Sakura shot up, "What…?!"

"Fine. I'll do it." He swiftly grabbed her shoulders and smashed his lips into hers, pushing her into the vending machine.

Ino was very close, "Oh there you are, Sasuke! I was won-" she gasped. "S-S-…Sasuke…?"

Sasuke broke away from Sakura and glared at Ino, "What? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Sakura glared as well. Ino looked in shock, but then shot a death glare at Sakura, "Sakura… you started this. I can easily tell."

"No, she didn't. I did."

Ino glanced back to Sasuke, "But, why Sasuke?"

"It's because I like her. And unlike you, she doesn't grab too much. She waits."

Ino was angry, furious in fact. She didn't believe what Sasuke was saying. She couldn't. She **wouldn't**. She started walking back to her group, cursing under her breath.

Relaxing, Sasuke sighed and let go of Sakura's shoulders. Sakura leaned up from the vending machine, "Sasuke… are you alright?"

Sasuke stood back up, "Yeah… just glad that she's gone." Sakura raised a hand up to her arm, looking away sadly. Sasuke noticed this, "What's wrong, Sakura?"

"That kiss… you didn't actually mean to do that for me, did you?"

Sasuke looked in slight shock, "Oh… no. I didn't."

She closed her eyes, "I see…"

Sasuke slid a hand on her shoulder, "No, Sakura, don't take it that way. I mean, I still like you and all. But-"

"It was only from plan. Not from love."

Sasuke raised her chin up to his face, "Sakura, look at me." She opened her sea green eyes to his onyx orbs, "I'd be willing to give you one out of my own heart… if you like…"

She smiled a little, "Well, I kind of was going to wait for it at the dance, but it's up to y- mm!"

Sasuke attached his lips to hers again, except much softer this time. He then pulled away after a couple minutes and gazed at her. She was dazed, but after a moment she snapped back into reality. She looked up to meet Sasuke's gaze, "Aw, Sasuke… you didn't have to do that."

"But I did. Just promise you'll stay with me for the rest of the week until Friday, alright?"

"What about after that…?" She asked.

"Even after. Because I love you now." He slid a hand onto her face before giving her another kiss. It lasted about 4 seconds before they walked back to her table.


	2. Full Throttle

Chapter 2: Full Throttle

After the day was over, Sakura had to speed home for she had a LOT of homework: For history she had to write a 2 page essay about any of the 12 towns/cities. In writing she had to describe a person she would like to meet including personality, age, gender, and where he/she came from. And then in geometry, she had to do 4 pages in her textbook. So, yeah, she had a lot.

Hopping on her motorcycle, her cell starts ringing. Quickly getting it out of her pocket, she read the I.D. number. It was Tenten. "Hey Tenten."

"_Hey Sakura. Feel like coming over in a bit?_"

"Nah. Sorry. I've got a lot of homework and so do you."

"_That's why I want you to come over. And I need help about the dance._"

"Let me guess: you need a dress and a guy."

"_Yes! I wouldn't know what to do if you didn't come! Please?_"

She sighed, "Alright, I'll be there in a minute." Sakura shut her phone and put it back in her pocket. She was getting ready to start up her cycle until she sees a distant figure walking up to her from a few meters away. It looked like he or she had long black hair that went down to his/her lower back. He/she was rather tall, too.

Now Sakura could see clearly that it was a guy. He had really pale skin, nearly white. But, nonetheless… he was really handsome to Sakura's appeal. And… somewhat familiar. The man stopped a yard away from her. He had on a black, skin-tight tank top with baggy black jeans and a spike belt. He raised a hand and motioned her to come with one finger. Hesitating, Sakura started up her cycle and went around the curb and stopped right in front of him, bike sideways, "Can I help you, sir?"

"Oh, nothing. I just feel like I've seen you before. That's all." his voice was deep and sly, like a snake.

"Really?" Sakura asked, "Me too."

"Well, well. Isn't that special. What's your name?"

"What's yours?"

"My name is Orochimaru. I happen to be visiting from Sound City."

"Hmph, Sound City, huh? In that case, I'm Sakura Haruno."

He chuckled, "I should've guessed that. How stupid of me. Obvious name for a pink head like you."

Sakura's brows furrowed, "What's THAT suppose to mean?" she asked irritably.

He shook his head, "I didn't mean to offend you. You are actually very pretty. Unlike some girls that I've seen."

Sakura looked down at her bike, "Yeah… heh."

"Anyway, I need to be going. Hopefully, we will meet again."

Sakura smirked sadly, "Depends."

Orochimaru cocked his head to the side a little, "How?"

Sakura pointed to the school like it was the most obvious thing, "High school."

"Ah, right," he took Sakura's hand and kissed it, "Pleasure meeting you, Sakura."

Sakura blushed a little, taking her hand back. She powered up her cycle and sped off. Orochimaru followed her movements until she was out of sight. He then walked toward his car and opened it. He sat down and took out a small notebook and a pen. He opened the book onto a fresh page and titled the top "Sakura Haruno." He smirked at the name, "Hmph… this'll be interesting."

Sakura arrived at Tenten's house, parking her bike in the driveway next to hers. Sakura had a neon green and purple bike while Tenten's was neon orange and pink. Sakura walked over to the door and rang the doorbell.

"_The door's open!_" a voice yelled from inside.

Sakura walked in, "Tenten! Where are ya?"

"Upstairs!"

The pink head ran quickly upstairs and went left. Sakura went through Tenten's doorway, "Hey."

"Hey. I would've expected you to be here 10 minutes ago."

"Sorry. Some guy just walked up to me and said that I looked familiar to him, which is the same story with me as well."

Tenten was lying on her stomach on her bed. She had one of her books open for she was doing a reading assignment. "Ooh. Was he cute?"

Sakura put down her bag on the floor, "I guess. But he just looked really familiar."

"In a dream maybe?"

Sakura thought for a moment, "Wait… yeah, that's it! I recognized his voice. But…"

"But what?"

"It wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare."

Tenten looked at Sakura in concern, but then shrugged, "What was his name?"

"… Orochimaru."

Tenten cracked up, "Orochimaru? What kind of name is that?"

Sakura smiled, "That's what I was thinking. Well, he is from Sound City."

"Wait… Sound City?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah… what's wrong with that?"

Tenten shook her head, "Nothing. It's just that Sound City is a real evil place. And I doubt it's changed one bit."

"Oh…"

"What did this Orochimaru guy look like?"

"Umm… he had long black hair, gold eyes, really pale skin, skinny but a bit muscular, it looked like he had purple eye shadow on but I think that was permanent, umm… and he had a black tank top with baggy black pants. But to be honest… he looked really hot."

Tenten raised an eyebrow, "But you don't think he's cuter than Sasuke, right?" she cooed.

Sakura pursed her lips, "NO ONE is cuter than Sasuke, you know that."

Tenten laughed, "Whatever. Speaking of guys, who should I ask?"

Sakura thought for a moment, "Hmm… well, since I'm going with a high-class guy, why don't you go with one?"

"Pfft… who else is high-class in this school that I know?"

"That… Neji Hyuga. Didn't you know him back in 8th grade?"

Tenten perked, "Oh yeah. Heh, you might've not known this, but I used to have a crush on him."

"Really? Do you still?"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna talk about it. Me, him and Rock Lee were group members through all of middle school. And our teacher, GEEZ. He thought he was a real big shot. Neji and I were really annoyed with it but Lee… he's like a son to him. They look just alike. And Lee had a big crush on you, too."

Sakura snapped her head up and blushed, "He… did? For how long?"

"He still does."

Sakura blushed more, and smiled.

After a few hours, Sakura decided to head home. It was night time and she had a 10:00 curfew. Sakura hopped on her bike and started it up. She headed out, but then a blue sports car was starting to follow her. Sakura sped up a little bit, but it followed. Getting irritated, Sakura slowed down to the drivers side. The driver opened his window and to Sakura's surprise… it was Sasuke. "What the- where'd you come from?!"

"Just heading to get a bite to eat. Wanna come?"

"I gotta get home. I have an essay to finish."

Sasuke pulled out his cell phone, "Here. Call your parents and let me talk to them."

Sakura hesitated, but then smiled, "Alright."


	3. We The Seniors

_Chapter 3: We the Seniors_

_Sakura and Sasuke arrived at a bar/club. Since they were seniors, they were allowed in. Although, Sakura was a bit hesitant. Sasuke stared at her with confusion, "Sakura, what's the matter?"_

"_Are you sure we're allowed here?"_

"_Yeah, we're seniors. Which means we can go to places like this now. You've got cash on you?"_

"_Umm… yeah… are you sure, Sasuke?"_

_A big group of people were dancing to some loud music, "C'mon, Sakura. Let's go dance."_

_Sakura couldn't believe what Sasuke was asking. Usually when Sakura would ask something, he would just ignore her. Then she thought now, he's changed. Sakura was silent. Sasuke held out a hand. Sakura thought for a moment, but then accepted. They jogged over to the group and started dancing. And Sasuke was especially close to Sakura. Then the song "Crank Dat (Soulja Boy)" came on and both Sakura and Sasuke knew the song's dance. So they started the dance and the crowd spread out to watch them. After the main chorus, Sasuke got on the floor and started to break dance. Sakura was absolutely amazed. Freezes, dives, head spins, it was nuts. The crowd was captivated. Sakura couldn't help but to smile. Then when Sasuke got up, he held a hand out again to Sakura. When she took it, Sasuke spun her into him, "Just follow my lead." he said in her ear. She nodded. Sasuke spun her out again and it was about time for the main chorus again. When it came, they did the moves. And after that, it was Sakura's turn to take the stage. She did a bunch of sexy moves that really got into Sasuke. Then she held a hand out to Sasuke this time. He took it and she slid dangerously close to him, "How about you follow mine?" she said slyly. Sasuke smirked. The chorus came back again and so on._

_A different song came up this time and neither Sakura nor Sasuke knew it. So they found their way out of the crowd and down the hall where the bathrooms were. They both were laughing, "Wow Sasuke! I didn't know you were that good!" Sakura complimented._

"_That's just break dance. I can't do normal dances. But you, you were amazing."_

_Sakura blushed, "Thanks."_

"_Anyway, think you can find a table or something? I need to go to the bathroom."_

_Sakura nodded, "Okay."_

_Sakura found a couch sitting by the back wall. She sat and waited for Sasuke to come back. __Wow… I'm SO glad that I came. But it's strange of Sasuke to act this way. I never knew he would even ask ME to the dance, either. But, oh well. I'm really enjoying myself. Gee, I wonder if Ino were here. She would be so pissed off at me. But who cares! I'm with Sasuke now. Nothing can change. Well, unless he breaks up with me, of course. But that's okay. I'll still like him for who he is. Not because he's hot and all. Ha._ Sakura decided to look up to the crowd, but then saw someone she knew. It was Gaara, from Sand City. Brightening up, Sakura got up and walked over to him. She gently poked him in the shoulder. When he turned around he was astonished, "Sakura...!"

"Hey Gaara! What are you doing here?"

"Visiting here with my brother. He's also showing me how to 'capture the ladies' while we're here." then he rolled his eyes.

Sakura laughed, "I feel sorry for you."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here with Sasuke. He's in the bathroom right now. Where is your brother?"

"At the bar. Where else?"

Sakura laughed again. Then she saw Sasuke walked towards her and Gaara. "Sasuke! Over here!"

Sasuke came up, "Hey Gaara."

"Hey Sasuke."

Gaara explained once again why he was here. While Sasuke and Gaara were talking, Sakura spotted someone walking in. It was none other than the guy that Sakura talked to earlier today, Orochimaru. Sakura interrupted, "I'll be right back."

Sasuke nodded and continued talking with Gaara. Sakura walked half way over to where Orochimaru was. He then spotted her. Sakura placed her hand and her arm again, waiting.

"Well, well. If it isn't Sakura Haruno."

"You still remember my full name?"

He nodded, "I knew we would be meeting again."

Sakura smiled, "Why've you come here?"

"I just need to take a break. I don't have anything else to do. What about you?"

"I've got a date. He has black hair and is talking to the guy with red hair and serious eyeliner."

"Ah, I see."

"You… can come with us if you want." Sakura suggested.

He smiled, "I'd like that."

Sakura nodded and went back over to Sasuke and Gaara, Orochimaru following her. When Sasuke saw her, he pulled her closer to him by wrapping an arm around her waist. Sakura was playing along, but on the inside, she was fluttering with joy, "Who's this Sakura?"

"Sasuke, Gaara, this is Orochimaru. I met him earlier today after school. And, we just have a lot in common. So…"

Sasuke looked up to the pale man. But he looked in confusion, _Wait… have I seen this guy before?… I have… oh no… I know who this guy is…_ "Sakura. I need to talk to you for a second."

Orochimaru smirked, "What's the rush?… Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura looked up in surprise, "You KNOW him?"

Sasuke glared at Orochimaru, "We'll be back in a minute." he murmured. Sakura and Sasuke went back to the hall where they talked earlier. Then Sasuke pinned Sakura to the wall in irritation, "Sakura? Do you have any idea who that guy is?"

Sakura was in shock, _Sasuke…_ "I… just met him today. How do you know him?"

"It was a long time ago, in middle school. I can't believe you don't remember," Sasuke slid his hands off of Sakura's shoulders, "Remember that mark that I got on my shoulder? It's was from Orochimaru."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Oh my god… I completely forgot…"

"Even though he helped me kill my brother, I hated his guts. That's why I recognized him. Sakura…" he put a hand on her cheek, "… I don't want you falling into his hands. He's dangerous."

Sakura was getting ready to cry. She had made her first big mistake: making friends with Sasuke's now 1 enemy. But she didn't know. How could she? Tears fell from Sakura's eyes. Sasuke pulled her into a hug, "I know… you didn't know. It's alright. I'll settle this."

Sobs escaped from Sakura's mouth, "I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I'll never make a mistake like that again…" she whispered.

After a while, Sasuke pulled away and helped Sakura pull herself together. She couldn't go back out like this. Especially not in front of Gaara. Gaara was one of Sakura's best friends in 8th grade. _I can't go out like this in front of Gaara. Not after all we've been through…_

-- Flash Back --

Gaara was sitting behind a wall, silently crying with his knees gathered and his face hiding in his arms. Sakura and Tenten were walking, "I'll see ya later, Sakura!"

"Okay Tenten!" Then, Sakura noticed Gaara. She walked over to him and bent down, "Gaara…? What's wrong?"

Gaara looked up to Sakura's sea green orbs, "It's… sniff it's nothing."

Sakura sat on her bottom, legs folded, "Come on. You can tell me anything. What's the matter?"

"Well… these stupid guys were making fun of me and my looks. My eyes. They thought that I was a Goth or something. I'm tired of getting that comment. It makes me sick…"

"Stand up for yourself. You've handled stuff like that before. In 6th grade, you were so tough but then you come back to this? Come on, Gaara. Just be yourself and ignore them. Okay?" Sakura helped Gaara to his feet. Gaara's tears were gone and he had a confident mood back in him, "Thanks, Sakura."

Sakura smiled. Then they heard footsteps, "Hey, Gothic kid! Going home to commit suicide?" All three kids laughed.

Sakura walked up to them, "Why don't you just leave him alone? He could whip your ass any day!"

"Oooooh… looks like Raccoon Boy's got a girlfriend. A very punk lookin' one, too."

"Pink is my natural hair color, thank you." Sakura said in irritation.

"Pfft, whatever. Doesn't make a difference."

Sakura was so angry right now. She grabbed his shirt collar with both hands and raised him a foot off of the ground, "Look kid, you have no right to call us those things. And, I'm not his GIRLFRIEND." 

She threw him into the wall. After that, Gaara pitched in and buried him with his Sand Coffin jutsu, leaving his head out so he can breathe, of course. Gaara then faced his other two friends, "Who's next?" he said menacingly.

The two ran away. The one buried called for them, "Hey!! What about me?!"

Sakura and Gaara laughed. Sakura put a hand on Gaara's shoulder, "See? You've gone back to your normal self again. I glad."

Gaara smiled, "Let's go home."

--Flash Back over--

Sakura was okay after a few minutes. She looked like nothing ever happened, "Alright, I'm okay now. Let's go."

Sakura and Sasuke walked back together, hand in hand, to where Orochimaru and Gaara were talking. Sakura put a hand on Gaara's shoulder, "Hey, do you want a woman's POV?"

Gaara looked at Sakura in shock, "W-Wha…?!"

Sasuke walked up, "Your brother, remember? Show him that you're better."

"But… how?"

"I heard that a slow song was comin' up. Come dance with me." Sakura smiled.

Gaara blushed, "With you, Sakura?" then he looked down, "But… who would want to dance with a creep like me…?"

Sakura frowned, "Hey. What did I say back in 8th grade? Just be yourself. Appearances don't matter. It's what's inside you that counts." The slow song came on, "Last chance, Gaara. Don't you want to impress your brother and sister?"

Gaara thought for a moment, then looked up in Sakura's eyes and smiled, "…Alright. I'll do it."

Sakura smiled. They went over to where everyone was dancing. Sakura stood in front of Gaara, "Okay… so what do I do?"

"Well to start, put your hands on my hips."

Gaara was seriously red now. He had never danced with a girl before. Hesitantly, he tried. But then Sakura helped him by putting them on herself. Then she put her hands on his shoulders. Gaara looked away from Sakura's gaze, "This feels weird…" he muttered.

"Just sway with music," she whispered in his ear. Gaara started moving with her slowly, following every beat. Sakura smiled, "There you go. You've got it."

"What now?"

"Well, just keep going. We could always talk as well instead of standing in complete silence. Besides the music, of course."

Gaara nodded, then looked at Sakura, "Actually… I have a bit of a confession to make…" he said.

Sakura looked into his icy orbs, "What is it?"

"Well… ever since 8th grade… I've kind of liked you as more than a friend," Sakura was in surprise, "I like you a lot. Even when you helped save my brother… and me…"

Sakura blushed, "So, what you're saying is…"

"I loved you." Gaara stated.

Sakura smiled and hugged him, still dancing, "Aww… thank you, Gaara…" then she pulled away to look into his eyes.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Orochimaru walked over to the bar and found Kankurou talking to the waitress, "Yo, Kankurou!"

The guy with the purple face make-up looked over to the person who just spoke, "Sasuke! It's been too long!"

"Hey, have you seen Gaara lately?"

"Yeah, he's here with me," he started looking around, "… Where is he, anyway?"

Sasuke smirked, "Try looking over at the dance area," he suggested.

Kankurou looked and saw Gaara and Sakura… talking… and **slow dancing**. His jaw dropped, "No way… Gaara's dancing with a girl… finally?!"

Sasuke nodded, "Yep. Are you that impressed?"

"Hell yeah! He even got Sakura! Now SHE'S a hot chick, you gotta admit."

Sasuke laughed, but then thought a moment and looked over to Sakura, who was smiling and laughing and talking with Gaara, _Sakura… who knew you were really this hot… and over middle school years, I thought you were really annoying… but… you're not…_ "Yeah, Kankurou."

"Huh?"

"It was Sakura's idea to begin with. I'm just surprised he actually gave in," He looked over to the purple faced man, "You should be proud of him."

Kankurou nodded and smiled, "I am. Gaara, he… he was never like this…"

Sakura smiled, "I'll make you a deal Gaara."

"Okay?"

"If Sasuke breaks up with me, I'll come to you. Because I DID have a tiny crush on you, too."

Gaara blushed. Then, unexpectedly, Sakura reached up and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush even more. Sakura laughed at his expression. And after that, the song was over.

After a few hours, it was 10:00 pm. Sakura had to get home and finish that paper. Although, they were still at the club. Sakura looked up at Sasuke, "Well… I need to head home. Thanks so much, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled, "Of course," he brought up her face and kissed her deeply, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Sakura blushed and smiled. Then she saw Kankurou and Gaara walk off. But Sakura managed to stop them, "Gaara!"

The red head stopped and turned around. Soon, Sakura hugged him again, "I'll see you soon, right?"

Gaara hugged back, "Yeah. I'll be coming back next week, actually. So it won't be long."

Sakura separated from Gaara and decided to give Kankurou a hug, too, "It was nice seeing you again, Kankurou."

"Yeah!" they separated. Kankurou waved, "Later, Sasuke!"

Sasuke waved back. Then he noticed Orochimaru walk past him. The pale man shot him a small glance before making his way toward his car. Sasuke watched him, "Hey… Orochimaru…" Orochimaru stopped, not even turning around, "Why are you here?"

Orochimaru chuckled, "That business is my own. But don't fret, Uchiha. It's nothing YOU should worry about."

"I guess official business… with who?"

"Oh… none other than your middle school teacher… Kakashi."

Sasuke froze, _Ka-… Kakashi sensei? What's he want with him?_ Sasuke shot him a glare, and Orochimaru knew it, "I WILL get in on this…"

Orochimaru rolled his eyes and continued walking. Sasuke shook his head and turned back to Sakura, whom was saying her last goodbyes to the Sand City leaders. Her attention soon went to Sasuke, who was watched Orochimaru go farther into the distance (it was a big parking lot, for the club was in a motel), "Sasuke, what is it?"

"You know Orochimaru?"

Sakura nodded, "What about him?"

"He's up to something… and it involves our middle school sensei."

Sakura shot up, "Kakashi? Why?"

Sasuke looked down, "I don't know… but I'm gonna get info on it."

Sakura watched Orochimaru. He just now climbed into his car and started it up. Then he drove away, "Sasuke…"

"Hmm?"

"I wanna come with you… I wanna help."

Sasuke looked down to her, "I'm not sure if you should-"

"Sasuke, don't treat me like I'm brainless! I've been through these things before!"

Sasuke shot her a worried look, "Are you sure?" Sakura nodded. She was serious. Sasuke sighed, "Alright… whatever you say."

"Hmph… well, I'm going home," she reached up and pecked him on the lips, "I'm sorry for yelling… I'll see you tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded. Then they separated to find their vehicles and drove off.


	4. The Copy Ninja

Chapter 4: The Copy Ninja

The next day, Sakura and Sasuke met up at school before the bell rang, along with Shikamaru, Naruto, Tenten, Neji (Sasuke's best friend), Hinata, Chouji, Kiba, and even Ino decided to join up. But pretty much just to see Sasuke. Kiba also brought his dog along with him, Akamaru, for a school project. All of them met up in the courtyard. "Okay," Sasuke began, "Yesterday, Sakura met a man from Sound City. His name is Orochimaru, if some remember from middle school," some of the kids started whispering, "And, the funny thing is, I didn't find out until Sakura and I run into him again at a club last night," Sakura managed to catch a glare from Ino, but ignored, "We also ran into two others that we all know from Sand City, Gaara and Kankurou. But anyway, I overheard Orochimaru talking about (and I quote) 'meeting up' with my middle school sensei, Kakashi." Naruto shot up, "What's he want to do with _him_?" he asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't know, but I wanna find out. That's why I need everyone here to help me… Shikamaru."

"Yeah?"

"Through out the day, I need you to make a plan for the best way for us to eavesdrop on Kakashi and Orochimaru when they meet up."

"One question, though," he began, "_Where_ will they meet up?"

Sasuke looked down and thought, "Kakashi usually likes to train at night alone, so most likely in an open area in the woods."

Shikamaru nodded, "Got it."

Then Sasuke turned to Naruto and motioned him forward. He put a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Can you forgive me for all those years?"

Naruto thought for a long time… and nodded, "Yeah… this is important. I forgive you."

Sasuke made a soft smile, "Thanks," he lifted up as the bell rang. Everyone went to class together (Remember? First block was none other than Study Hall!).

Sakura was once again with Tenten and Hinata. While they were talking, Ino walked up, but in worry. Sakura noticed, "What is it, Ino?" she asked in frustration.

Ino ignored Sakura's tone of voice, "This… Orochimaru…"

Sakura's eyebrow quirked, "Yeah?"

Ino looked up, "He's the one that took control of Sasuke… right?"

"Yeah, he's the one," Sakura furrowed, "What're you trying to do?"

Ino shot up, "Nothing! I'm just as concerned as you are about your sensei!"

"Why are you so worried about _him_? You never even knew him."

"I do, too!" Sakura folded her arms. Ino sighed, "He was one of my mom's favorite customers at the shop."

Slowly, Sakura became sympathetic, "W-… what?"

"Every night, before the shop would close, he'd come in and talk to my mom. I didn't know why until later. My mom and he were best friends at our age and still are. At least… until several months ago…"

"What happened?"

"My mom thought that the ANBU Black Ops were complete jerks. She never knew that Kakashi was an ex-ANBU until that night when his right sleeved was ripped."

Sakura gasped, "That was when Naruto was fighting with him for training. One of Kakashi's hound dogs mistook the wrong scent and thought that it was Naruto in disguise."

"Anyway, his ANBU tattoo was still there. My mom noticed it and shoved him out the door. But during those times, Kakashi and I were good friends. He's always telling me to be nice to you, but I was being ignorant."

Sakura looked down, "No wonder he was a bit depressed that next day,"

"That's why I'm concerned so much. I don't want hi to be beaten by the guy who controlled Sasuke for 4 years."

Then she turned around and started walking, but then stopped when Sakura called, "Hey Ino. If Sasuke or I break up with one another, you can have him."

Ino raised her head up, "Hmph… is that so?"

Sakura smirked, "I've always got a back up."

Ino smiled, "Heh… that's alright."

Sakura shot up, "Wha…?"

The blonde turned half way, "I may love him to death, but it doesn't mean that I'd truly want him."

Sakura smiled, "Well, just in case, right?"

Ino smirked, "Right."

After school, everyone went to get some weaponry, like kunai, shuriken, and scrolls. Sakura and Tenten brought their bikes to give anyone a ride if they needed it. Sasuke thought it was a good idea to at least do that, but even better if it were only a couple of people. If everyone brought vehicles, and went down as a group in the middle of the night, cops would be suspecting something. So, only 4 on vehicle, the rest on foot:

Foot Vehicle

Sasuke Sakura

Shikamaru Tenten

Neji Hinata

Chouji Ino

Naruto

Kiba w/ Akamaru

Shino

Rock Lee

Soon, everyone met back up at the school, "Alright," Sasuke began, "Shikamaru, what's the plan?"

Shikamaru spread out a scroll of what is to come, "Alright, like what happened several years ago while chasing after you, Sasuke, Naruto, Chouji, Kiba, Neji, and I had made a formation line. This will end up the same, but with more people and a few other effects.

"First in line is Kiba and Akamaru, with their sense of smell. They will make sure no one will come our way while traveling. Second is yours truly. I will be leading the pack and ask Kiba about anyone coming. Third is Rock Lee and Naruto. Now since we have more tougher people, we can place more in the front. They are the front reinforcements. Fourth, is Shino and Chouji. Back reinforcements. You are fifth. You will be, with your Sharingan, scanning the area for traps and clones. And last, is of course, Neji. He'll make sure no one is following us with his Byakugan.

"As for the girls…" Shikamaru rolled up the scroll and dug into his pocket. He pulled out a microphone and tossed it to Sakura, whom caught it with ease, "Not saying they're weak or anything, but it's best if they stayed on the bikes and listen to actions that I give them."

Sakura folded her arms and glared, "Hopefully you don't mean we're _stupid_, either. You forget, I was Lady Tsunade's medical nin?"

Shikamaru waved a hand, "Yeah, yeah… I know that, too."

"Just checking."

Sasuke pulled out something from his pocket: a piece of blue cloth. Although, it also had a wide piece of metal on it… with the Leaf symbol, "I wasn't sure if anyone had these anymore, but…" he clutched it, "… maybe we need to wear it again."

Sakura smiled and opened a secret compartment on her bike seat. Her red one was in there. She pulled it out and walked towards Sasuke, "You're right, I think we should."

Suddenly, everyone happened to have theirs with them. Sakura held out a hand. Ino put her hand on top of Sakura's. Soon, everyone else joined in. Except Neji. Everyone glared at him, "Come on, Neji." Shikamaru said. Neji looked at everyone, even Sasuke, who seemed very confident about this. Neji sighed and finally put his on there. Sakura smiled, "Remember, this is an important Leaf ninja, that we all used to look up to, that we are helping. Let's hope Orochimaru doesn't get in the way of us achieving our goal. Got it?" Everyone nodded.

--

"C'mon, Iruka. You can do better than that."

Iruka sighed and revealed himself from behind the tree, "Geez, Kakashi… after a whole week, you've mastered that jutsu completely."

The silver haired man jumped down from the tree he was crouching on. He put a hand on his hip, "Well, you know me. I can copy any new jutsu you throw at me."

Iruka laughed, "Yeah. 'The Copy Ninja', right?"

Kakashi nodded. And from behind his mask, it looked like he was smiling, "Exactly."

"Well, to be honest, I need to be heading back. And you should, too. It's getting late."

Kakashi passed the fact, "Nah, I'll be alright. I have some reading to do, actually."

Iruka rolled his eyes, "That paradise book is too addicting to you. I'm surprised you haven't stopped reading it after finishing it for the ten millionth time."

"It's excellent. I can't help but to read it over and over again. There's this one really good part, where a girl and a guy--"

"I don't wanna know! I'm not exactly that kind of guy, if you know what I mean."

"Right, sorry."

"Anyway, see ya tomorrow, Kakashi."

"See ya. And Iruka?"

Iruka turned around, "Yeah?"

"Come back with something new, will ya?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. Show off."

Kakashi laughed, leaning against the tree, while Iruka walked away.

Kakashi was still the toughest ninja in Downtown Leaf. If anyone faced against him, he'd always win. No matter how beat up he was. He was just like Naruto when he was a kid: he never gave up. But now, he doesn't have to admit that he'd give up because he knows he'll win. Kakashi read more of his book and began to laugh, not at the book but at his thoughts of himself, "Strange… I can face against anyone and still win. I bet I'm the toughest ninja in the world by now."

"Is that so? Kakashi Hatake?"

"Hmm?" he rose his eyes over his book, but became shocked, "You again…"

"Been a few years, hasn't it?"

"You haven't changed a bit… Orochimaru."

Orochimaru chuckled half-heartedly, "You forget, I've now learned the Self Immortality Jutsu without using another body. That's why I gave up Sasuke after helping him kill his brother."

"So you two killed him after all?"

"Speaking of which, I just saw Uchiha not too long ago. Yesterday to be exact."

Kakashi's visible eye widened, "No way…"

"Including the Sand City leaders and… Sasuke's got himself a little girlfriend." _Sasuke with a girl…? That's not usual._ Kakashi thought. "Sakura Haruno is her name. She's a rather intelligent young woman. I hear she was Tsunade's medical nin, was she not?"

"She… still is." Kakashi looked down, "Why are you interested in Sakura in any way?" Kakashi then pulled out a kunai, "You don't plan on hurting her, do you?"

Orochimaru laughed, "Still protective over an ex-student, Kakashi? I wouldn't be _too_ worried. She's just…" Kakashi squinted, kunai still in hand, "… not ready yet."

"Ready for what?! What's in your mind, snake?"

Suddenly, shuffling of the trees were heard from the far right of Kakashi.

"_What's your status?_" Sakura asked through Shikamaru's earpiece.

"We're here, and the sight of Kakashi and Orochimaru are exactly 5 meters away, Sasuke watching ahead."

From the bike, Sakura stopped, for they were exactly where they needed to be, "Okay, we'll be up there in a minute."

"Right." Both turned off earpieces and Sakura and her group were up there in no time. Sakura squatted next to Shikamaru, "Is it okay if I go up there with Sasuke?" she whispered.

"I think it would be best if you stayed here… but go ahead. Just don't make a single noise."

Sakura nodded and crept slowly until she reached Sasuke. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder, "Sakura…"

"Hey. So what's the deal?"

"He's talking about _you_ right now."

"Me?" she raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Orochimaru said 'you aren't ready' for… something. I don't know."

Sakura looked down at Orochimaru, _Me?… Why me? What am I not ready for?_

"It's a shame they aren't with you right now, Kakashi. Why?"

"They're in high school. They graduated and they don't need me… at least, for right now."

Orochimaru chuckled, "Oh… so that's why…"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"So I guess that means I can just take them out of your hands, then."

"WHAT?!" Kakashi rushed up to him, kunai straight to his neck, "Don't you dare."

"Oh it's not Sasuke nor… Naruto that I care about."

Kakashi shot the kunai closer, "I don't think she'd want any of your dirty fingers on her. She's too precious."

Orochimaru laughed, "Precious? How charming for you to say that."

"She IS. Don't underestimate her."

--

"I'm going," Sakura whispered.

Sasuke shot up, "Where?" he put a hand on her shoulder, "Sakura… don't."

"Sasuke, Kakashi is our sensei. We need to help him no matter what the circumstances are."

Sasuke sighed, "Sakura… I-"

"AHH!!" Sakura was suddenly pulled out of the tree and into the arms of Orochimaru.

"Sakura!"

Orochimaru had one arm around Sakura's waist and his other hand covering her mouth, which she was trying so hard to get out of, "Well, well, what a coincidence. I talk about you and you automatically appear into my arms. How sweet…"

"Sakura…" Kakashi said with shock, "Let her go!"

"Yeah, or else," Sasuke jumped down, behind Orochimaru, "We strike."

The others jumped down, circling the pale man holding the captive Sakura. Orochimaru laughed, "How convenient. All of the kids here at once."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, sand wrapped around Orochimaru, separating him from Sakura. Although, at the last minute, Orochimaru knocked her out of consciousness. She fell to the ground. Kakashi ran to her, "Sakura!"

Sasuke looked around for the source of the sand and found it, "No offense, but weren't you suppose to be heading out back home?"

Both Gaara and Kankurou were standing on a tree. Kankurou smiled, "Yeah, until Gaara wanted to come after this guy. Luckily, he has good instincts."

"And," Gaara began, "He's the one who killed our father, the Fourth Kazekage."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows slightly and looked back to the pale man, struggling in the sand, but staying calm at the same time. Soon, a light laugh escaped him, "It was nice seeing everyone again, but I need to be going now."

"You aren't going anywhere!" Naruto suddenly shouted, "Not after what you just did to Sakura!"

"Ah, yes," Orochimaru's eyes drifted to the unconscious Sakura, "We will meet again, dear Sakura. I am positive." Then, he disappeared, out of Gaara's grasp.

After a few moments of silence, Gaara summoned his sand back into the gourd on his back. Kankurou stood up, "Well, bummer. I really wanted some action today."


	5. Saving Sakura

_Chapter 5: Saving Sakura_

_After what seemed like hours, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankurou, and Kakashi were in the hospital lobby, waiting for news about Sakura. Naruto was pacing the floor. Sasuke and Gaara were sitting with their arms folded. Kakashi was reading his book and Kankurou was inspecting his puppet._

_Naruto was getting more and more impatient as minutes passed by, "Argh… why couldn't you stop Orochimaru from hurting Sakura, huh? I thought you cared about her."_

_Sasuke sighed, "It wasn't my fault, Naruto. Orochimaru grabbed her out of the trees unexpectedly. As for knocking her out, I didn't realize she was hit until I saw her land into Kakashi. So you can't blame me for it."_

_Naruto growled, "Whaddya mean I can't blame you for it! You promised to protect her!"_

"_No," Gaara interrupted, "It was my fault that Sakura was knocked out." Both Naruto, Sasuke, even Kankurou, stared at him, "I thought I had him down, so that he couldn't move. But he's… really strong. Such strength can surpass my sand ability. And he's got it."_

_Naruto blinked, "So… you couldn't hold down much longer."_

_Gaara nodded, "It was almost like… Kimimaro, the man who used his bones as weapons."_

_Naruto's eyes slightly widened, "Oh yeah… that's the guy that Bushy Brow took over for me. Then you showed up and defeated him."_

"_Right."_

_Naruto then folded his arms, and decided to change the subject, "Why are you here for Sakura, anyway?"_

_Gaara was sitting with his arms crossed, eyes closed, legs crossed and outstretched, "Sakura was a friend of mine back in middle school. I've known her for eight years."_

_Naruto nodded, "Ohh… okay." Then, the nurse came out, walking towards the five men, clipboard in hand. Naruto noticed and turned around, "So… will she be alright?"_

_The nurse nodded, "It'll take only a day for her to recover. Perhaps two, but I highly doubt it."_

_Naruto sighed in relief, "Thank God."_

_Sasuke got up and walked up to the nurse, "Can we see her?"_

_The nurse nodded delightfully, "Of course. But talk quietly. She needs to rest."_

_Sasuke nodded as well. All of them walked to Sakura's room. As soon as they reached the room, Kankurou stopped them, "Hey, before you guys go in, make sure you tell Sakura that I hope she gets well soon."_

"_What do you mean, brother?" Gaara asked._

"_Sorry, Gaara, but I need to get back to Sand City. Temari said one of us had to stay and one had to go. And I know that staying here with Sakura is you're job."_

_Gaara nodded, "Okay, I'll tell her."_

_And at that, Kankurou left. The four walked into the room. Sakura was covered in bed, asleep. Regret filled into Naruto's eyes, "Man… seeing Sakura like this is heartbreaking."_

"_I know…" Sasuke muttered, "It's painful for me, too."_

_Then, Sakura shifted under the covers. Her eyes squinted, then opened slowly._

_--Sakura's POV--_

_The first thing I saw was the sealing in the room. It was a little hazy, but then it became clear. I turned my head, for I knew someone was here. There were four: Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei. I smiled because Sasuke was first one that I saw, "Sasuke… where am I?"_

"_In the hospital, Sakura. You got knocked out if you don't remember."_

_Feeling pain in the back of my head, and in front because of a migraine, I realized that I was knocked out. But, I couldn't remember who it was that knocked me out, "Who?" I ask._

"… _Orochimaru." Sasuke answered in disgust._

_--Author's POV--_

_Sakura looked back up to the ceiling. She thought for a long time. Orochimaru, the man she thought was friendly but then realized he was the one who took control of Sasuke, "I'm… sorry."_

"_What? Why are you sorry for?"_

_It all came back to her, "If I didn't come up there with you, I wouldn't have been dragged down. I should've done what Shikamaru told me to."_

_Sasuke looked down, "But then, he would've shot me down. And I wouldn't want that to happen, nor would you."_

_Naruto silently made a look of annoyance, __There he goes again, talking about himself._

"He would take control of me again, and yet, much worse than last time."

"It's alright. I take full blame."

Naruto shot up, _She takes WHAT now?!_

Sasuke shook his head. Then Gaara walked up, "Not to be rude, but we all do." Everyone looked to Gaara, even Kakashi, who was busy reading his book, "Letting Orochimaru get away was not a part of the plan… at least, for your sake, it wasn't. Right?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered, "Sasuke heard that he was going to 'talk' to Kakashi about something. We didn't exactly know what for, but we knew it couldn't have been good. So Sasuke wanted to find out. And all of us tagged along."

"Okay? So, did you get what you wanted?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I don't think so."

Gaara nodded as if he was expecting that answer, "Then that means the case isn't closed yet. You still need the answer to this man's behavior."

"I have this theory," Kakashi interrupted, "That most of this… has to do with Sakura."

"How so?" Naruto asked.

"Remember what Orochimaru said after Sakura was knocked out?"

"'We will meet again,'" Sasuke said, "He's going to want to see Sakura again."

"We need to prevent that from happening," Gaara concurred, "Or else, things are going to turn out much worse than what happened tonight."

"So what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"We protect Sakura at all means necessary," Sasuke said, "Even if he's not here, and if it costs us our lives, Sakura must stay guarded at all times… especially at night."

"Who all will?"

"The toughest. And there has to be seven at the most."

"I may need to ask my siblings," Gaara thought, "If I stay here too long, they'll be worried. So I'll volunteer on a later day."

"I know!" Naruto pronounced, "Gaara can come over on weekends. So he can protect for 2 days."

Gaara shrugged, "Works for me."

Sasuke nodded, "Okay, Gaara has weekends."

"I'll take Mondays," Kakashi suggested.

"Tuesday's and Wednesday's?" Naruto asked.

"Umm… how 'bout just Tuesday's, Naruto. We need more help than that."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Fine…" He was jealous because Gaara had two days and he had only one (how childish…), "Okay, then I'll ask Bushy Brow if he'd like Wednesday's."

"That works. Who will have Thursday's?" Sasuke asked.

"I can ask Iruka." Kakashi suggested.

"Nah…" Sasuke shook his head, "She doesn't know him too well."

"Neji?" Naruto asked. 

Sasuke shook his head again. Then he thought of someone, "Tenten! She's Sakura's best friend. And can fight very well."

"Okay, and Friday's?"

"That'll be me." Sasuke said, "Alright, that's perfect. It'll be Kakashi for Monday's, Naruto has Tuesday's, Rock Lee has Wednesday's, Tenten for Thursday's, me Friday's, and then Gaara for weekends."

Everyone agreed. Sasuke looked back to Sakura, who was sound asleep again. He smiled sadly. But then stopped, "Wait… what about for tonight? We all need to get some rest tonight. I'll ask the nurse if she can keep Sakura's room locked and sealed. Orochimaru could be planning another attack."

"I'll tell her." Kakashi said. He exited the room. 

Naruto stretched his arms, "Hey, Sasuke? I'm going home. Is that okay?"

Sasuke nodded, "Oh, you're going to the dance, right?"

Naruto grinned, "Heh, yeah. I'm going with Hinata."

Sasuke raised a brow, "Hinata Hyuuga? Did she ask you?"

Naruto smirked and nodded, "Yeah. She was still kinda shy, but she… wow…"

Sasuke laughed, "Okay. See ya."

Naruto left. Sasuke looked back to the sleeping Sakura. Gaara walked up to Sasuke, facing Sakura as well, "Never would've think to say this, but… you've changed, Uchiha."

"It's weird… after I killed my brother, my life just suddenly became… lighter. But now, another heavy weight has landed on my shoulders. And it's twice as heavy."

"I know what you mean…"

Later that night, there was an eerie silence in the hospital. It was dark. The full moon shone from the courtyard of the hospital, and into Sakura's window. Because of the brightness, Sakura woke up slowly. She rose up, rubbing her eyes. Her migraine was gone, but the pain on the back of her head wasn't. It felt a little better, but still. She rubbed it a little bit, but it stung. Removing her hand, she laid it next to her other one. Sakura looked out the window, to the full moon. Her eyes glittered in the moonlight. She was in deep thought, _Why is this happening? Am I the new target? If I am… I wish I wasn't…_ Then, she thought of an idea. But smacked her head afterward, _I'm stupid! Aren't I the best medical nin, yet the youngest?_ She smirked over the self-compliment. Raising her hand back to the part where she was knocked out, she gathered chakra to the palm. Green, fire-like chakra appeared. Sakura closed the distance between the hand and the back of her head. The deep bruise hidden under her pink hair went away. _Heh… At least he didn't knock the smarts out of me! Ha ha!_ Feeling better already she got out of the bed and walked to the closet in her room. She opened it. Her clothes and shoes were there, as well as her weapon bag and kunai case. Her red headband was there as well. Changing out of her hospital clothes and into her regular clothes, she felt a lot better. Sakura even decided to put her headband on, like the old days. She walked back over to her bed and found some paper and a pencil. She wrote:

**Nurse,**

**Being Lady Tsunade's top medical nin, I managed to heal myself and come to full recovery. I won't be needing to stay in the hospital any longer. Thank you for all of your help.**

**Sakura Haruno **Sakura looked at the time. **3:26 am.**

Making the bed up, she left the note on the pillow. She even folded the hospital clothes she wore. Then, Sakura went to the door. It was locked. _Perfect…_ she thought sarcastically. So she went to the window. Thankfully, it was unlocked. Opening it, she climbed out and then shut it back. _Good thing I was on the first floor_, she thought. She ran a few steps, but then stopped, "Wait… Orochimaru could be looking for me." She thought, "I got it." She made a hand sign, "Substitution!" POOF! She disguised herself as a male ninja from Downtown Rain, all dressed in black and had a mask on that covered everything but her eyes (well, she has to see, doesn't she?). Her eyes were a different color, too. They were brown. She, I mean, _he_ ran and jumped onto the roof and went into the direction of her house.

She kept running, but then stopped. She saw a dark figure in the distance. It was Orochimaru. _Great… if he suspects it's me, I'm done for! Calm down Sakura. Okay… try finding another route. Or… change into a young boy who is lost and homeless. That's perfect._ She went into the alleyway and changed into the boy. _Now, whip up some tears._

Orochimaru was just walking, hands in his pockets, minding his own, when he hears crying. He keeps walking. When he reaches an alleyway, he sees a young boy crouched down, hands covering his eyes. He wanted to ignore, but why not ask what's wrong. Usually he doesn't like to. But then he thought this could be a new, evil beginning. He walks to the boy, shadow covering the boy from the moonlight. The boy looks up, tears still running from his blue eyes. Orochimaru smirks, "What's the matter, boy?"

The boy sniffs, "N-n-nothing. Leave me alone."

Orochimaru chuckles, "Do you know how to fight, boy?"

"No! Go away!"

The pale man crouched down to the boy's level, putting a finger onto his forehead. The boy stopped, completely frozen. Orochimaru still had his smirk, "You have no home, do you?" The boy's eyes welled up more tears. Orochimaru laughed, "I thought so."

Sakura, as the boy, was confused, _What's he trying to do?_ "W-what do you want from me?"

"I thought you were in the hospital… Sakura Haruno."

The boy's eyes' widened. Orochimaru had long held his- I mean her wrists, so she wouldn't escape. She made a frustrated face, "Damn it…" She changed back into her normal form, "How did you know?"

"You're not very good at hiding."

Sakura shot a glare at him. She pulled on him to let go, but he refused. Instead, he pulled her to her feet. She still tried to break free, but he still held on, "Why did you knock me out yesterday?"

He laughed, "Why do you need to recall memories?"

She got to the point to bite his fingers for freedom. But then, he pulled her into the alleyway and shoved her into the wall and got dangerously close to her face. His hands were on her face. She was in shock, but anger at the same time. She tried to pull away from his touch, but it was no use. She even tried to scream, yell for help, but he covered her mouth. He shushed her, "Here is what I want. I want you, tomorrow at 10:00, to meet me in the courtyard where you will be holding your 'dance' or whatever. Not too early, not too late… got it?"

She tried to shake her head in refusal. Then, he pushed her ribcage hard against the wall. Under his hand, she yelped in pain. He let go and she dropped to the ground, gasping for air and covered her hand on the place that he had hurt her. He was getting ready to leave. She coughed, "What for?"

He turned his head, "Let's just say… I have a gift for you…" then he vanished.

Sakura couldn't believe what was happening. Orochimaru doing this to her. Gathering chakra, she healed the wound in an instant. She stood up and wiped the spit from her mouth. She walked to the opening of the alleyway. The moonlight shone on her whole body. She glared at the moon, "This day has not started well." Sakura then walked home.

Later that morning, Sakura woke up from a bitter 7 hours of sleep. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, "sigh That's not even enough sleep." She looked at her clock and gasped, "10:00?! I'm late for school!" She already had her clothes on from last night. And, instead of going all through the house to get to the front door, she jumped out of her balcony window. She sprinted towards her motorcycle and hopped on. She nearly left a trail of fire she was going so fast.

She reached the school, but strangely… only two student vehicles were there. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. She turned her bike off and ran to the door. She stopped, for there was a note on the door:

**Attention student personae. It just so happens that one of our top students, Sakura Haruno, has been mysteriously taken from the hospital. The school day has been cancelled because of this issue. This issue was reported from another top student, Sasuke Uchiha. This is a note from the school faculty. Thank you.**

"Oh, brilliant. Now everyone's out looking for me." she sighed. She took out her cell phone and dialed Sasuke's number.

--Meanwhile--

Sasuke was in the main lobby at the hospital on one of the benches, head in his hands, eyes closed. Neji then came in to report. He walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke looked up with hope, "Well?"

Neji shook his head, "I doubted she was in the woods, so I didn't find her."

Sasuke sighed, "I couldn't find her, nor could Naruto and Lee. Not even Kakashi could spot any trace."

Neji folded his arms, "Maybe she's in places we least expect."

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't know. Either way, we need to-"

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"My cell is vibrating," he took it out and opened it to see the number. His eyes widened in surprise and instantly stood, "It's Sakura!" He pressed 'Talk' in an instant:

Sasuke: Sakura? Is that you?

Sakura: _Yes. I'm in front of the school._

Sasuke: sigh Thank God you're alright.

Sakura: _Where are you?_

Sasuke: I'm at the hospital, waiting for everyone to report. Of course, they won't be needing to since you called. laughs

Sakura: _…_

Sasuke: …Sakura? You still there?

Sakura: _… I ran into Orochimaru very early this morning._

Sasuke: What?

Sakura: _Yeah. …Did the nurse get the note on my bed?_

Sasuke: Umm… I think so.

Sakura: _Good._

Sasuke: …What all did Orochimaru say to you?

Sakura: _I'll tell you later. I can see Tenten._

Sasuke: Oh… okay. Tell her to come straight to the hospital. Okay?

Sakura: _Okay._

They both hung up. Sasuke sighs as he sits back down on the bench, "Sakura's okay. She's at the front of school and Tenten just got there."

"That's a relief."

Then, Naruto walks over with a sad look. Sasuke looks up, "What's the matter, Naruto?"

"I feel so bad for not being able to find her…"

"It's alright. Sakura just called."

Naruto shot up, "R-really?!"

"Yeah, she's at the school. And Tenten's with her."

At that, Naruto fainted, Gaara walking up behind him. He jumped back though and didn't help catch his fall, "What just happened?"

"Heh… Sakura's on her way."

--

"I can't wait to see how you fair, Sakura Haruno." Orochimaru watched from a building, sunlight on his back, leaving his face shrouded in darkness. He laughs, a light echo being heard in the distance.


	6. The Big Night

_Chapter 6: The Big Night_

_That day at the hospital, Sakura told the whole story about that night. How she managed to heal herself to full recovery, escaping from the hospital without breaking the seal and setting alarm, running into Orochimaru and trying not to reveal herself to him… although, she did not tell about the deal she accidentally made with him. But the whole time, she sat in between Sasuke and Gaara, everyone else standing in front of her, "So, that's how it all happened. But I really didn't expect to run into him until later."_

"_Perhaps you didn't really hear," Sasuke began, "But we set up a protection plan for you."_

"_WHAT?!" Sakura jumped._

"_Sakura, Orochimaru is still here in town. If he tries to get his hands on you again… well, we really won't know what'll happen."_

"_Yeah, and who knows," Ino interrupted, " He just might-…"_

"_What?" Sakura asked, "He just might what, Ino?"_

"_Well, do really bad things to you."_

"_Oh please, Ino. Why would he-"_

"_I'm not stupid, Sakura! I'm serious!" Sakura folded her arms, "Think about it. A guy in his freakin' fifties looking for new ways to have fun in his own pleasure. And doing it to the most vulnerable people, like you, for example."_

_Sakura then realized it, __… She's right. I'm at a very vulnerable state right now. Being a senior, getting ready to be let out into adulthood… hell. Plain hell. _"You're right, Ino." She stood up, "He just might. But you know what?" Ino raised an eyebrow. "… The only way I'd be in his full grasp, is if he gave me a curse mark like Sasuke had."

Sasuke made a surprised expression, _Sakura…_

"Other than that, I'm worthless to him."

"But-"

"But NOTHING, Ino. If he really thinks he can fool me, well he can go ahead and try."

Sasuke looked at Sakura in a pitiful way, _Sakura… are you 100 serious?_ "Sakura… I'm going to have to agree with Ino."

Sakura stared at Sasuke as if he had two heads, "What?"

"Orochimaru is much smarter than you think. He has the power to even overthrow Einstein himself. He fooled me, that's for sure."

Sakura looked down at the floor, frustrated, "I know that, but…" she sighed, "Just forget it."

"C'mon, guys," Tenten said, "Let's all go home. We need to get ready for the dance tonight."

"Right." Sasuke turned to Sakura, "I'll take you home , Sakura… if you want."

"No. I need to take my bike home."

"Oh, okay. Then I'll meet you there?"

Sakura looked up to Sasuke and smiled a little bit, "Yeah."

--At Sakura's House--

Sakura opened her bedroom door, "This is my room."

"Nice," then he looked at all the posters on the wall. They were different kinds of heavy rock bands. System of a Down, Metallica, they're was a lot of Flyleaf, Korn, Evanescence, and one that was surprisingly his favorite, "Coheed and Cambria?" he asked.

"Yeah. You like them?"

"They're my favorite band. I went to their concert and they were better than the CD itself." he chuckled, "That's when I originally started to like them."

"Wait, you went to the concert?"

"Yeah."

She ran over to where he was, right next to the poster, "I was there, too!"

"The Nomura Arena?"

"Yeah! November 5th, 2007!"

"No way! I can't believe I didn't see you."

"Me neither." They both looked at the poster. Then Sakura looked over to the S.O.A.D. poster, _I wonder…_ "Hey, I've got some really good tickets to see System in a month or so, but I can't think of anyone to go with…" she walked over to her drawer, "…Wanna come?"

"How good are the tickets? Like, what seats?"

"Oh, I don't know…" she said cooingly, then she pulled them out, waving them, "Is backstage good enough?"

Sasuke's jaw dropped, "BACK_STAGE_? Are you _SERIOUS_?"

Sakura nodded, "Took me nearly 2 years allowance to get these. And I expect it to be WORTH IT."

Sasuke raised his arms half way, "Hell, I'm in."

Sakura laughed, "I knew you would be."

--That night--

Sakura and Sasuke walked out of Sakura's home, after a bit of annoying paparazzi from her parents (aren't proms ALWAYS like that?). Sasuke opened the door for Sakura, like a gentleman would, "Bye, sweetie!" Sakura's mom called, "Have fun!"

"I will!" she called back as Sasuke climbed into the driver's side of the car. He patted Sakura on the shoulder and pretended to smooth his hair like James Bond. Sakura laughed. Then he started the car and pushed a certain button. The roof of the car folded and opened. It was now a convertible, "Now THAT is what you call a hell of a car." They both laughed. He put the car in drive and they took off, loud rock music being played.

They arrived at the school. Sasuke had a really good parking spot so that way if he was late for class, the attendance office was right there.

Sasuke got out of the car and went to the other side to open the door for Sakura. Sasuke was clad in black slacks and a blue button-up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hairstyle was still the same.

Sakura climbed out of the car, and looked stunning with her black and pink dress. It was a cocktail dress that went down to her ankles and it had a black diamond with small pink diamonds embroidering it into an oval. Her hair was the same as well.

Both walked into the front doors and headed down to the gym. When they entered, about 30 people were already there. Tenten and Neji were close to the other side where it leads out to the courtyard. Sasuke and Sakura walked over to them, passing by the huge stereo system along with a DJ. Sakura tapped Tenten on the shoulder, "Sakura!"

"Hey Tenten! Hi Neji!"

Neji smiled and talked to Sasuke. Sakura and Tenten moved away so they could talk, "Oh my gosh! Neji accepted?"

"No! He asked before _I _could!" she smiled.

"Really?! That's so sweet!"

"I know!" Tenten looked over to Neji, who smiled and waved. Sasuke shot a wink and a smile at Sakura. Both girls blushed, "Who knew _we_ would be going to prom with the most hottest guys in the whole school?"

"I guess we did." Both laughed. Then Sakura thought of something, "Wait! What about Naruto and Hinata?"

"Oh yeah! They are going to look so cute together!" Then Tenten looked down, "But… what about Ino?"

Sakura shrugged, "I don't know if she has a date or not."

Tenten looked over to the door, "Holy crap! She has TWO!"

Sakura shot up, "Wha?"

Tenten pointed to the door, "Look!"

Sakura whipped around and saw Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji walk in together. Sakura let out a soft laugh, "Nah, she doesn't. That was just her three man squad from middle school." Then, she saw Temari walk in and tap Shikamaru on the shoulder. He, surprisingly, put an arm around her waist. Sakura and Tenten stared in shock, "HUH?! She's with Chouji then?!"

"But wait," Tenten asked, "How did Temari get here?"

Sakura nodded, "True…" She looked back over to the entrance and saw Gaara walk in. She smiled, "I get it. Kankurou switched off with Temari because Shikamaru must've had given a Dance Transfer pass to Temari. So she could come."

"Ohh… okay. Well, I'm going back over to Neji."

"Okay. Tell Sasuke I'll be there in a minute."

Tenten nodded and walked back over. Sakura looked over to the door that leads out to the courtyard. She walked over and peeked out the door. No one was out there… yet. She sighed nervously and looked at the clock, "It's only 8. Just calm yourself, Sakura," she exhaled a long breath, then whimpered, "How can I relax at a time like this? I have to talk to Sasuke's enemy, I have a date with Sasuke, and there is only 2 hours! The only way I can relax is if that creep doesn't show. If so, THEN I will be relaxed."

"Relaxed for what?"

Sakura whipped around and saw Gaara standing there, "Oh! Gaara! You're here! H-How long have you been standing there…?"

"Just walked up. Nervous or something?"

"Uhh…" she laughs, "No… not really."

Gaara shrugged, "Okay. I'll be over here with everyone else, alright?"

Sakura nodded, "Okay. I'll be over in a minute." At that, Gaara walked away. Sakura sighed with relief, "At least he didn't hear me talking about Orochimaru…" She saw a lot of other people now, over 150 were there now. The tunes were cranked up louder. She smiled slightly, but it then grew. She popped her neck a couple times and shook her hands, "Alright… just forget it's not going to happen. Just go dance and let it all out." She clapped her hands together, "Let's go."

As she walked off, Orochimaru had slightly peeked around the door hinge. He laughed, "Forget not, Sakura. The time will come sooner than you think."

At just about 2 hours later, Sakura was having the time of her life. Her and Sasuke did the "Crank Dat (Soulja Boy)" dance again like they did at the club. Gaara, Ino, and everyone else managed to catch it this time. Right now, Sasuke and Sakura were slow dancing to a song. Sakura and Gaara danced as well, but that was about an hour ago. Sakura was close to Sasuke, her chin on his shoulder. Sasuke was doing the same thing. Sasuke lifted up. Sakura looked up as well and smiled. Sasuke smiled too, "Good thing it's Friday, right?"

Sakura laughed, "Yeah." Then she looked up to the clock in slight worry, _9:45?! Only 15 minutes left?_

Sasuke looked behind him to the clock and back to Sakura, "What's wrong?"

Sakura looked back to Sasuke, "Oh… nothing."

Sasuke sighed, "Okay. Because you kinda looked like, 'Oh my god! A bomb's gonna explode!'"

Sakura laughed, "No… my parents want me to call them at 10. You know, for security reasons."

"Ahh… okay. Then what was the look for?"

"I don't wanna call them! It'll ruin the fun!" They both laughed.

Sasuke smiled and looked into Sakura's eyes. They both got closer and their lips touched. After a few seconds, they smiled. The music stopped and someone was on stage, "Alright, how is everyone doin' tonight?" Cheers were heard. Sasuke and Sakura stood together. They were closest to the stage. The announcer on the stage had a list, "Awesome. Well, now we're gonna get started with the karaoke! We have 12 people on the list. First up is Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sakura shot up and stared at Sasuke, "You can sing?!"

Sasuke just smirked and went up to the stage. As soon as he got up there, girls screamed and ran over to the stage. Sakura was nearly knocked down, but surprisingly, Ino helped her up, "Come on, let's try to get to the front of the stage."

Sakura smiled and nodded. After a few pushes and shoves, they made it to the front. During that time, the announcer put the song on. The song was "Three Evils (Embodied in Love and Shadow)" by Coheed and Cambria:

_Verse 1:_

_Across the floor in the hand where we drove the drill_

_A cautious ear to the mouth of your confession_

_Think of all the things we put him through_

_In the face of his god would he tell truth?_

_Still recorded were the words that dribbled out his kiss_

_When eyes go blind in this man of what could once become_

_Sever the limbs off his torso in sleep_

_And burn what remains so the world may now see_

_No longer… will we wait for your answers_

_Back to the hell where you've come from_

_Think of all the times you've once had_

_Write them in a letter that says goodbye_

_(chorus) _

_You'll listen to reason while you're face down in the dirt_

_You'll stomach the hurt and break him for here just how much he's worth_

_Verse 2:_

_Slowly discarded were the remains of his lonely youth_

_Among the alley where the dwellers scare to notice_

_Picture a young boy in pieces and streets with leveled malfunctions_

_No name to be called redeemer_

_I'll fix him restore him…with the love if no other_

_Think of all the things you did before_

_Write them a letter that says reborn_

_(repeat chorus)_

_Sub verse:_

_Following you across the interstate walking away… I'll fire on_

_On the wrong way out_

_On the causeway through/to neverwhere_

_Ending:_

_Dear my friends_

_In the time we spent forever after beyond this when will our nightmare ever end?_

_Pull the trigger and the nightmare stops…_

(These lyrics are a part of a story and should not be taken literally.)

The crowd cheered as Sasuke finished his song. He bowed and jumped off the stage in between Sakura and Ino. Sasuke put an arm around Sakura's shoulders, "You're next."

"I am?"

Sasuke nodded. "Up next is Sakura Haruno."

Sakura got onto the stage while the crowd cheered. She was going to sing "Lacrymosa" from Evanescence. Naruto, Lee, Kiba, and Shikamaru got together and yelled, "GO SAKURA!" as if they were at a football game. Sakura smiled as the music started:

_Verse 1:_

_Out on your own_

_Cold and alone again_

_Can this be what you really wanted, baby?_

_(chorus 1)_

_Blame it on me_

_Set your guilt free_

_Nothing can hold you back now_

_Verse 2:_

_Now that you're gone_

_I feel like myself again_

_Grieving the things I can't repair and willing…_

_(chorus 2)_

_To let you blame it on me_

_And set your guilt free_

_I don't want to hold you back now love_

_(Sub Verse)_

_I can't change who I am_

_Not this time, I won't lie to keep you near me_

_And in this short life,_

_There's no time to waste on giving up_

_My love wasn't enough_

_(chorus 3/Ending)_

_And you can blame it on me_

_Just set your guilt free, honey_

_I don't want to hold you back now love_

As soon as the song ended, the crowd cheered loudly. From outside, Orochimaru smiled delightfully, "Ooh… she's good."

Sakura jumped off the stage, but had and uneven landing. She somewhat fell into Sasuke, but he caught her fall. She blushed, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

Sakura smiled and then looked at the clock, _9:54. Six minutes left. Might as well go…_ "Sasuke, I need to go to the bathroom. And then I'm gonna go ahead and call my parents after. Okay?"

"How long will you be?"

"Mm… ten minutes at the most."

"Alright. Hurry back."

Sakura left Sasuke's side and walked over to the door that led out to the courtyard. She pulled out her cell while doing this. She dialed her home number, "…Hey mom… yeah, I'm still here… I'm having a blast… yeah, I just finished karaoke… Evanescence… well, duh, I'm outside… yeah, he's having fun, too… You know what? Sasuke went up and did karaoke, too!… I know! He was awesome!… Haha, yeah… hey, listen, I'll call you when we're getting ready to leave, okay?… no, I won't forget… okay!… OKAY! BYE!" She hung up. Putting her cell in her small hand bag, Sakura was getting ready to go back inside, but just to see the time. She saw the time, "…2 minutes left."

"I don't think it's going to matter. We're both here."

Sakura turned around and saw Orochimaru standing a few yards away from her, "Excellent singing. I never knew you had such talent."

Sakura folded her arms, "Please don't tell me that that was supposed to be a compliment."

He laughed, "Of course," he held out a hand. They stood in silence for a few seconds.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, _Hopefully it won't hurt… ha._ She walked forward. As soon as she got there, she took his hand. Suddenly, he pulled her to his side, "Let's walk over there, so we can talk privately." He pointed to a shady spot across the courtyard.

When they got over there, Sakura pulled away, "Look, I don't know what you're up to, but I know it isn't good."

Orochimaru's eyes glistened and he laughed, "Since when did I say it was going to be bad?"

Sakura looked down, "I don't know, okay?! I just assumed it!"

Orochimaru walked closer, "No need to shout," 

He lifted up her chin, but she smacked his hand away, "Don't touch me."

He chuckled "I believe I just did,"

She growled, "Don't act like I'm some kid! I will be one of you by the end of the semester!"

"Oh really? And adult? You, my dear, are still a teenager. At the moment, you have no idea what it's like to be in the _real_ world."

"You wanna bet?" she asked in a dangerous tone.

"Hmm… I'll make you a deal."

"What?"

"How about we make that time sooner?"

"… what are you playing at?"

"How about you get a taste of what it's like to be an adult."

Sakura was confused until she thought of the worst thing possible (at least for a girl's sake), "Oh HELL no!"

Orochimaru raised a brow, "What?"

"Are you talking about SEX?"

After a moment of silence, Orochimaru laughed, "No, my dear… not at all." he kept laughing, "They taught you that too soon…" he said to himself.

"O-… oh…" she reddened, "… my bad." She looked back to him, "Then what do you-!" she gasped.

Orochimaru did a jutsu where his neck could stretch as far as it could until it reached a victim. He bit her neck… like he did with Sasuke.


	7. It Can't Be You

Chapter 7: It Can't Be You

"W-what… are you… doing?" Sakura choked out. She was frozen where she stood.

Orochimaru, knowing that his bite lasted long enough, pulled his fangs out form her neck. As soon as he did, the cursed mark bubbled in black as it appeared. Although, different from Sasuke's Heaven seal, it appeared to look like three thin-lined swirls. Sakura fell onto her knees, holding onto the spot in severe pain.

She couldn't scream. She couldn't say anything. It hurt so bad, it left her speechless. She stared up at Orochimaru in shock and horror. His face was 2 inches away from hers, looking at her dead straight in the eyes, smirking all the while, "Dear Sakura… you may think you're strong. But believe me… you will get even stronger by my side."

Sakura's eye site was blurry, "Oro… chi… maru…"

Sakura was too weak to move, but she suddenly felt a cold touch on her lips. And then, something slipped around her neck… something soft. Sakura then became drowsy, and fell asleep, still sitting where she was.

Orochimaru stood up, looking at Sakura with a smirk. The thing that was put on Sakura was a velvet black choker with a pink diamond on it. He put it on her so it could hide her mark, and it worked splendidly. Orochimaru put a hand on top of Sakura's head, knowing that she had to get back to her precious Sasuke. In a small movement, he woke her up, but instantly disappeared.

Sakura came back with full strength, getting up. She still thought Orochimaru was around, but only found him to be gone. Sakura sighed with relief, but reached up to her neck. She felt a soft spot on her neck, the choker. It also had a piece of paper. She pulled it out, opening it up. It was a note from Orochimaru:

**Dear Sakura,**

**Now that you are in my possession, tomorrow night, meet me at the club that we talked in a few nights ago. And bring anything necessary. Weapons, few pairs of clothes perhaps. Because you will be staying with me for the weekend. I need to know a little bit more about you.**

**If you do not show, I will do what I will to find you.**

**Love, Orochimaru**

"Oh no… what will I tell Sasuke? And Gaara? And everyone else?"

"Sakura! There you are."

"Sasuke," she ran towards him and hugged him tightly, "I need help… badly."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure if he wanted me to tell you. H-he didn't say, but…"

"What is it, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, shushing her of her rambling.

"Look…" She raised the choker, showing the new mark she just got. Sasuke widened his eyes, "NO… Where'd he go? I can't believe this…"

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I didn't expect it. I shouldn't have come out here alone."

"Orochimaru…" Sasuke grunted in clenched teeth.

"He also gave me this…" she gave him the note.

Sasuke read it, but shook his head, "That PISSER."

"I don't want to go…"

"I know you don't. But…"

"But what?" Sakura clung to him again, "Don't make me go. Please… don't make me go, Sasuke."

"… There's nothing I can do. If you don't show, he'll find you and take you by force. Hell, even kill you. But I doubt that." Sakura fell to tears. Sasuke hugged her tightly, "I promise… I won't forget you. I won't let him hurt you."

Sakura couldn't believe it. She wouldn't. She didn't want to go to the man that trapped her. She hugged Sasuke back… "I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you, too."

The next evening, Sakura was at her house, getting ready to leave. She couldn't tell her mom that she was going to stay with a stranger for the weekend. Instead, she lied and said that her history class is taking a weekend field trip to Sand City. Unfortunately, she told everyone about the incident last night after the dance. Gaara was disappointed, Ino was pissed, Naruto and Rock Lee were angry and sad at the same time, Tenten was just sad altogether, and the same for everyone else.

Sakura hopped onto her bike, starting it up. "Bye, sweetie. You have fun at Sand City. And don't get lost or taken by any strangers."

Sakura cranked the gas, "…Yeah, no strangers." Then she took off. She went to Sasuke's house first. He was waiting on his front porch, wearing simply some faded jeans, no shoes or socks, and a long sleeved white shirt (A/N: Think of L from Death Note… ha.). He got up from where he sat as Sakura pulled in. She got off her bike and walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke had his hands in his pockets, "Got everything?"

"Yeah."

"I call you every night, okay?"

Sakura nodded, "I'll fight hard… just for you."

Sasuke chuckled, "Well, I'll see ya," He put a hand on her shoulder, "Good luck with that guy. Don't let him make you train too hard."

Sakura nodded. After a few moments of silence, she hugged him and shared a short kiss. But Sasuke wanted more and gave her a longer one. After a few moments, Sakura pulled away, "I'll miss you." She got onto her bike again.

"I'll miss you, too, Sakura."

Sakura started up her bike and drove away.

It took her about 20 minutes to get to the club. She parked next to a black sports car, which she knew exactly who's it was. Sakura got off her bike and went inside, sliding her keys into her pocket. She had her messenger bag with her as her clothing bag. The club was, once again, busy. But not so packed as it was the last time she came. She walked over to the bar , sitting on the seat. She looked around for Orochimaru. But then, after a few minutes, she suddenly realized she was sitting next to him the whole time when he made a motion. Her heart jumped, "Don't scare me like that." She said, holding a hand over her eyes after the sudden shock.

He laughed, "It took you a while to notice."

"Well, I'm here. Are we gonna leave or not?"

"Let's stay here a while. In fact, let's go dance."

Sakura couldn't believe what he was saying, _I can't imagine him dancing_, she thought, "Can you dance?" she asked.

Orochimaru had a devilish grin on his face. He took her hand and brought her over to the crowd. He spun her around to where her back was to him. His hands slipped onto her waist. She was surprised, not knowing that he had the potential to do something like that. But also, for some reason, she was… impressed. They started dancing. She smiled, he was such a gentleman. She never thought of him this way either. Orochimaru was ruthless in the past, but now… he seems more calm.

After about 2 hours, it was 8:30. Orochimaru agreed that it was time to leave. Sakura asked the barkeeper if she could keep her bike here and he agreed. Parking space rentals: free.

Orochimaru and Sakura exited out of the club, heading towards his car. Sakura went over to her bike to get something. She got into Orochimaru's car. It was gonna be a long ride to Sound City. Sakura put her stuff in the back seat. Orochimaru started up the car.

It was silent for about 5 minutes. Then Sakura broke the silence, "Umm… is it okay if I put a CD in?"

"Sure," he answered, "What CD?"

"Coheed and Cambria."

"Oh, no need, then. It's already in."

"… Don't tell me… did you go to the concert, too?"

"Huh? Oh, no… I was too busy with other things."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Sasuke. He said he went to the concert, but I went, too, and I didn't see him there."

"Ah… Uchiha."

"… why me?"

"What?"

"Why did you choose me?"

"…" he looked out onto the road, "Because I was bored."

Sakura's eyes were furrowed, "What?"

"I needed someone to train. It's not easy, you know."

"No… nononononono… you said you did it because you were bored. That's shocking to my ears."

"Oh, please. Let's not get into a fuss, alright?"

Sakura shook her head and looked out of her window. They were going over a long bridge, over a large river. The almost full moon shone over the water. Stars glittered in the sky, "I don't understand…" she muttered.

Orochimaru managed to catch those words, "I'm sorry." He looked over to her and then back to the road, "I was looking forward to a good weekend, you know?"

Sakura was silent. She was kind of ignoring him, but she didn't want to say anything. Orochimaru smirked, "Kabuto might be happy to see you."

Sakura blinked, "… Kabuto?"

"Yes, he was interested when I mentioned your name. He also talked about you a few weeks back, too."

"Oh," They went passed a sign saying 'Downtown Leaf: City Limits.' She decided to slump in her seat, _Guess there's no turning back now…_"How much longer?"

"…About an hour or so."

"Fine by me." Then, her cell vibrated. She had a text message from Tenten:

T: where r u?

S: we just passed city limits

T: okay I hope you come back soon

S: …yeah I didn't want to go w/ this guy

T: have you guys gotten in a fight?

S: sorta he did this because he was bored

T: bastard

S: I know but a cute bastard I'll have to admit

T: lol how so?

S: before we left, we spent a couple hours at the club dancing a little

T: oO do WHAT

S: I know! That's what I thought 2! but he can dance

T: … I can't imagine

S: you have no idea

T: well gtg good luck

S: yeah bye

Sakura put her cell phone away. She slid her flip flops off and got really comfortable, _This is a nice car…_ she thought.

Orochimaru noticed and grinned, "Settled enough?"

"Yeah, I am."

He laughed, "Good. So, who were you talking to?"

"My friend Tenten. She didn't get a chance to say bye."

Orochimaru nodded. "You have good friends."

Sakura stared at him, and then blushed, "Thanks."

About an hour later, Sakura was asleep. Orochimaru couldn't help but stare. He was entranced. He could see in her that she had a good life, but a bit of stress is easily seen in her face. Orochimaru chuckled. He arrived at his house. A simple mansion. He could see that Kabuto was still there, probably waiting for him and Sakura, most likely. He pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine. He slipped a hand onto Sakura's shoulder, shaking gently, "Sakura."

Sakura's eyes slowly opened, looking up at Orochimaru, "Yeah? Are we here?"

He nodded, "Get your stuff."

Sakura nodded slowly. They both got out of the car, Sakura getting her stuff in the back. Orochimaru waited for her. He wrapped arm around her; it was a bit cold outside. Sakura was too drowsy to notice.

They both walked in the door. To the left, the living room was there. Kabuto was sitting there, watching the late night news. He looked up, "What's up?"

"Just now getting back."

Kabuto nodded. He looked at Sakura, trying so hard to stay awake, "Hey, Sakura."

"Hmm? Oh, hi Kabuto." she said slowly.

"She looks pretty tired."

"I'll show her to her room."

Kabuto nodded, "I gotta go, anyway. At this rate, I won't get back home until 10," he got up, "See ya."

As Kabuto left, Orochimaru looked down to Sakura, "Come. Your room is upstairs."

The room was simple. Bed, dresser, TV, closet, windows, etc. Although, it was painted dark gray. Orochimaru saw Sakura fall asleep again, catching her as she fell. He picked her up bridal style, putting her bag next to the door. He laid her down, trying not to wake her. He just stood and looked at her, brushing some hair away from her closed eyes. He smiled, "This is going to be an interesting weekend," he said to himself. He leaned down to her face and kissed her cheek, "Sweet dreams, my dear."

The next morning, Sakura woke up, stretching and yawning, "Man, I slept good for once." She got up and looked out the window, seeing the view from the mountains she was staying at, "This place is awesome." she said.

Sakura opened her bedroom door, already changed for the day. She wore a black tee with silver stripes on it. She wore tight, ripped, light gray jeans. She was barefoot at the moment. Sakura went downstairs, and then found the living room. Orochimaru was sitting there, reading a scroll. He looked up as she entered, "Good morning, Sakura."

"Morning," she greeted, walking towards the table and grabbing an apple. She bravely went to sit next to him, "What's up?"

He shrugged, "Kabuto delivered a document early this morning. It's all about you and your skills."

"Oh?"

"You're training starts today, you know."

"I figured." she bit into the apple.

"So," he put an arm around her, "How did you sleep? You almost fell."

She was silent for a moment because of his move, but then spoke, "Oh, I almost fell?"

"Yes, I found it rather amusing, but that's alright."

"Heh… umm, so when are we gonna start training?"

"This afternoon, I actually have to go run some errands. But I will be back soon."

"That's fine."

He pulled her closer, "Are you sure you will be okay here alone?" he cooed, "After all, you never know who comes out…"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Pfft… you can't scare me."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? Last time I scared you, you were nearly frozen half to death."

"That's when we first met! I'm older and more mature now. So HA!"

"Very well," he suddenly kissed her nose, for which she was shocked. He got up and headed to the kitchen, putting his scroll on the desk where his computer was. It was a simple laptop.

It took a little while for Sakura to come back to reality. She shook her head, _I don't know what's scarier: Him showing death to me, or him showing LOVE to me…_ She got up as well, taking another bite of her apple, just to help her calm down, "Hey, Orochimaru?"

"Yes?"

"Do… do you like me or something?"

He looked at her, "Pardon?"

She looked away, "I don't know why I asked that." She turned her back to him.

Surprisingly, he laughed, "To be honest…" he walked up behind her, sliding his hands onto her shoulders, "… you've grown into a fine, young woman. Not only in skill, but in beauty as well." Sakura's mouth went slightly agape, "The first time I saw you, I thought you were just acting tough, standing up for your Sasuke. Although, since you've been learning from Tsunade, I couldn't help but to see how well she has taught you."

"Beauty, huh?" she asked. She looked up to him, "What level of beauty am I?" she asked.

Orochimaru leaned down closer to her face, "… Absolutely gorgeous, of course." he grinned.

Sakura almost gasped, but she was too late when he closed the distance between them, his lips grasping onto hers.


	8. The Latest Late Update

A Kunoichi and a Sannin: UPDATE

Hey guys/readers! It has been over a year since I updated... and I am SO sorry.

A lot of things change in a year, but the main change was that I got my computer fixed, TWICE, just in 1 year.

Everything got deleted.

EVERYTHING.

So, since my next chapter was underway, but now gone, and since my story is totally 7th/8th grade, I am going to rewrite the fanfic.

All of it.

End of story.

Period.

Hope all is doing well! Look forward to the reviewed, redone, "A Kunoichi and a Sannin"!

Thanks, sayonara.

~Shaylex A Tamolion


End file.
